Fun' time
by EmoChickOfDeath
Summary: Sasori takes Deidara to his room for a little 'fun' for Sasori , and theres even a surprise for Deidara waiting inside... Rated M for lemon, one-shot, rape, yaoi boy/boy three-some.


**YAOI WARNING!!!!!!** This story contains explicit **boy/man/man rape** content! **BEWARE!!!!** If you don't like it, don't read it. Yes the people in this are; 19, 90 and 35. It's really creepy now that I actually wrote out their ages… wow… Anyway! If you do like then by all means enjoy! XD

"Sasori-danna, where are we going un?"

Deidara asked as he was being dragged along the corridor by Sasori.

"To have some... _fun_."

Sasori's tone spelled danger to the blond and he dug his heels in to stop himself.

"Danna, I don't think I like _that_ kind of fun un..."

He grimaced slightly as he said 'that'.

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon Dei, it's not that bad. I promise you'll like it."

The redhead smirked when Deidara started walking again with a sigh.

Of course the blond doesn't like this kind of 'fun' cause he's on bottom.

They came to Sasori's room and walked in, the room was semi-dark and Deidara had a bad feeling about going in, so he stopped in the door-way.

"Uh, Danna? I'm not so sure about this, yeah."

"Oh, come on brat."

The puppet said, slightly irritated.

Deidara quickly stepped in, not wanting to anger his danna.

Very bad idea.

The moment the blond stepped out of the door-way the door closed behind him, blocking off the only escape.

Deidara gulped and turned to see if anyone was there.

He nearly fell over.

There standing in between him and his only escape route, was Tobi, aka Madara.

Now Deidara had known who Tobi really was for a while now. It had never sat well with him, having Madara Uchiha as a partner or a leader. He never did like Uchihas.

Now with Madara looming over him, he noticed he wasn't wearing his mask, so the pyrotecniction figured he was screwed, possibly literally. He knew this because Tobi only ever took off his mask for two things; eating, or sex.

"H-hi Tobi, un."

The blond stuttered out, Madara had told him to call him Tobi, so he did.

"Hello Deidara-senpai."

Tobi's voice was his actual tone, deep and rough. Rather than the obnoxious high-pitched one he used for 'Tobi', which made the title he used to refer to the blond sound odd.

Suddenly Deidara felt arms go around his waist and felt Sasori press against him from behind.

"Danna, un..."

The blond whimpered.

"Hmm?"

The puppet responded.

"You said I would like it, yeah..."

He was very uncomfortable with his currant situation, considering that he could feel how 'exited' his danna was behind him.

Deidara snapped his head up as Tobi came up to him.

He gulped, his eyes wide as he realized that Tobi would be joining the 'fun'.

"I don't like this, yeah!"

The pyrotecniction struggled a little in Sasori's grip.

Tobi set his hands on Deidara's shoulders and leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear while pulling the boy's cloak off.

"Don't worry, you will."

His hot breath on the blond's ear and his alluring words sent shivers down the boy's spine, as his Akatsuki cloak pooled around his feet.

"But I-Ah! un..."

He gasped and groaned as the Uchiha's mouth went to work on his ear and neck, while the puppet behind him slid a hand under his shirt.

"S-sasori-danna... please, stop... No! Tobi, un..."

The pyro tried to push them away or to get them to understand, he didn't like this kind of thing. He wasn't gay; he could barely consider himself bi. He thought Sasori-danna was hot and could see why girls might like him but he wasn't _attracted _to him.

He shivered as Sasori removed his shirt completely and the cold air hit his warm body.

The puppet's hands began playing with the boy's nipples, pinching and fondling them so they became hard, and so did he.

Tobi's mouth moved lower as he made a trail of saliva down the younger's tanned, muscular chest and abdomen. The Uchiha paused at the younger's bellybutton and stuck his tongue into it, causing the boy to shudder. Tobi liked that reaction so he began making out with the blond's bellybutton.

Deidara tried to hold back a moan, but he had to admit, this did feel good.

Sasori reached around and grabbed one of the blond's hands, pulling it towards him so he could make out with the boy.

"Danna! S-stop un! No! Tobi! Stop please... hn."

Deidara pleaded, struggling to get away.

"Calm down Dei-kun."

The puppet master cooed at him.

"We'll be gentle."

Deidara noticed Tobi smirk evilly at this statement. Which made him very uneasy.

Tobi slid his hand into the blond boy's pants and grabbed his cock, causing it to spring to life and said boy to gasp and buck his hips.

The other two smirked at this, enjoying it very much.

Tobi rubbed the tip slightly with his gloved thumb, causing Deidara to moan in pleasure.

The Uchiha felt a curious jolt in his pants at the sound the blond made.

"You're very sexy, Deidara-senpai."

The mask-wearing male whispered in the boy's ear, causing him to whimper.

"P-please...Sasori-danna...make him stop yeah..."

The artist pleaded as Tobi began nibbling, licking and sucking on his ear and neck again.

"Please, I'm not gay un... Ah!"

He was trying to make them understand but Tobi moved his hand and it sent a wave of pleasure through the boy's body.

"Not gay? I think we can fix that." The puppet's smirk scared Deidara, in that 'oh fuck, I'm about to get rapped' kind of way. Tobi had a similar expression, which scared him even more.

"N-no! I don't want to un!"

"I think we can change that too..."

Tobi smirked as he said it and the blond's eyes widened in surprise and fear. The Uchiha suddenly decided to go back to what he was doing; stroking the artist's cock. Deidara moaned instantly, he couldn't help it.

"I think he's enjoying it now, what about you Sasori?"

The black-haired male asked his smirk still planted on his face as he caused the younger to moan again.

"Hm... I think he could enjoy it more."

They both snickered and continued what they where doing; Tobi in Deidara's pants and with his neck and ear and Sasori with Deidara's hand and nipples.

"Ah… No! hn…"

The pyro tried not to moan, but it felt so good he couldn't help it. The two elder men smirked as they caused the other to moan repeatedly. Tobi noticed that simply hearing the sounds coming from the blond turned him on, and Sasori was already hard before they started, Deidara noticed both and whimpered to himself. The Uchiha suddenly took his hand out of the boy's pants, causing him to whimper a little again, and pulled off his own shirt and pants, and he wasn't wearing underwear. Deidara's eyes widened at the sharingan-user's size as he was pushed onto his knees by said man.

"You know what to do."

The man said smirking down at the boy, who looked at the huge dick in front of his face, then looked up again, his eyes wide with fear.

"P-please…Tobi, don't make me, un…"

The blond pleaded, he was scared, really scared. He didn't want to do this, mostly 'cause he knew what it would lead to…

"Quit whining and just do it."

The elder glared down at him. The boy gulped and licked the tip, causing the other to shudder. Deidara sighed internally and decided to just get it over with, maybe he could barter later but for now, he wasn't getting out of this. He began swirling his tongue around the shaft and tip; he couldn't fit his mouth around because it was so big, so he made do. Sasori was sitting on the bed watching and getting harder by the minute. Suddenly Tobi came as the blond had his mouth around the tip so it all went into his mouth.

"Swallow it."

The Mask-wearer commanded. So he did, grimacing as he did so. A little trail escaped and dribbled out the corner of his mouth, and he was sweating and panting slightly. Both of the other two took in the sight hungrily; loving it.

"Now for some more fun."

Deidara turned to see his danna getting up, at some point he had lost his clothes too, and looked between the two his eyes widening again in fear.

"Please danna! No! Please, un!"

The pyro pleaded, trying to keep back tears that threatened to surface.

"Stop worrying Dei, I told you we'll be gentle."

The red-headed puppet said trying to calm the boy, who was backing away from the two very hard, exposed men.

"Danna! That's not why I'm scared, yeah. I just don't want to do this, un!"

They stopped for a moment; Sasori looked at Madara, then back at Deidara as recognition dawned on his face.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

He asked suddenly, pretty sure of the answer already. The blond looked down, blushing slightly.

"Y-yeah…un."

The puppet-man knelt next to the boy, who was still on the ground.

"Dei-chan, you know that you're eventually going to get fucked here, everyone has, well except him…"

He motioned at the Uchiha.

"But wouldn't you rather it be us and not Itachi? Or Kisame?"

The boy flinched at both names; Itachi is a jack ass and Kisame is a sadist to the max.

"I-I could, just…just avoid it. I'll fight them if they try, yeah!"

The other two chuckled at his brave but stupid response.

"The only reason I didn't fight you two was because I would get my ass beat if I even tried to fight Tobi, and I don't want to fight you danna…"

The two smiled,

"Deidara, how's this: you know we're going to fuck you weather you want it or not and you can either enjoy it, or have it be much more painful than it has to be. Your choice."

The blond looked at them both, sighed, got up, walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Fine, yeah. But please, keep in mind that I've never done this before hm…"

The pyro looked at them, his eyes lingering on Tobi as he spoke. The Uchiha sighed,

"Don't worry Senpai, I probably won't even be in you."

Deidara chuckled slightly and scooted a little further back on the bed as Sasori climbed on top of him and began making-out fiercely with him while removing the younger's pants. Tobi stood behind the puppet-master waiting for them to get situated. The red-head brought the blond's legs up over his shoulders and stuck two fingers in. The boy cried out at this, throwing his head back against the bed.

"Heh, I'm guessing you don't need this, Sasori."

The Sharingan-user chuckled to the puppet.

"No, I think I'll be fine without."

The puppet chuckled back as he added a third finger into the boy.

"Ah! Danna, un!"

The pyro cried out. After a little while the puppeteer took his fingers out and positioned himself at his fellow artist's entrance, and slid in gradually looking for signs of pain from the one below him. Once he was in the Uchiha behind him slid into him, causing both to moan slightly. Sasori began to move slowly, with Tobi joining him. They began thrusting slowly and softly at first and got rougher and faster as they went. Deidara was the first to go off with Sasori right after and then Tobi, all three collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

The puppet smirked because the pyro was too tired to do anything but nod. The mask-wearing Uchiha grabbed the blanket and covered them all messily as they fell into an exhausted slumber.

I know the end fails really bad, I'm not so good with the actual _sex _part, I can do the foreplay, not so much the sex. Any ways, I started this a while back, forgot about and found it a few days ago. So I figured I might as well finish it. So there you go!


End file.
